


First Ring

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: The random times Baekho calls Minhyun to share his ideas. Baekho has always been more of a calling person rather than a texting person and Minhyun used to always pick up his calls on the first ring.





	First Ring

Minhyun’s phone rings at 3am in the morning. He answers it on the first ring. He hears an excited tone on the other end of the line.

“Minhyunah! We have 5 songs in the album right? Since we’re dedicating it to our LOVEs, why don’t the first letter of each song correspond to L, O, V, E and the last one we could put the word KISS but instead of two S, we use S2 so it becomes a heart! That’s a good idea right?”

“That’s cute Baekhoyah, I’m sure our LOVEs will love it. But it’s 3am in the morning and could you let me sleep?”

Baekho bashfully replies, “Sorry Minhyunah, I’m here at the studio composing and I suddenly thought of that idea so I called you quickly, wanting to share it to you first. I didn’t realize the time. Good night, Minhyunah let’s talk more tomorrow.”

\-------

Baekho was walking along the streets of Gangnam when he saw a neon sign for an open karaoke bar. Suddenly inspired, he grabs his phone to take a picture, and sends it to his bestfriend. He calls Minhyun and as expected, it gets picked up on the first ring.

“A bright neon sign, when you close your eyes, I’ll be your butterfly. Baby you, the beautiful you. What do you think?”

“Mhm, soundsh ghreat, I canch wai tchu heaw it” Baekho hears some gurgling and spitting. “Minhyunah what are you doing?”

“I was brushing my teeth because I’m already preparing for bed. Don’t stay too late outside Baekhoya. Oh and use firefly instead of butterfly, it’s more seen under the nightsky and is somewhat parallel to the neon sign. Goodnight”

Baekho hums in delight. _This would be great for the chorus_.

\-----

Baekho was lounging on his bed while researching on his laptop for a nice concept to use on their awaited comeback. He stumbles upon these set of 5 paintings called Isle of the Dead. The fourth painting got missing during a war but two years later, the artist created another painting called the Isle of Life. This is perfect. He excitedly picks up his phone to share his idea to Minhyun.

1st ring..

2nd ring...

3rd ring…

 _Oh yeah, maybe he’s busy. They are coming back soon._ Baekho decides to share the painting to Minhyun through iMessage instead. “Isle of Dead, 5 paintings, 4th one was missing. Painter makes Isle of Life two years later. Concept for cb. What do you think?”

Next day, Baekho checks his phone for a reply. Seen by Hwang Minyeon.

_Maybe he’s just tired from practice and didn’t have an energy to reply._

\-----

Baekho finally finishes the first part of the lyrics of Where You At, their possible title track for this comeback. He picks up his phone to share Minhyun the lyrics but Baekho realizes Minhyun might not have his phone for he hasn’t contacted them recently so he just sends him the first few stanzas for his feedback.

Suddenly, Baekho’s phone rings. It’s Guanlin wanting to facetime with him. Baekho was greeted by a giant smile from Guanlin.  
“Hi Hyung! We just got our phones so I thought I would call you! We’re just here in our dorm resting look!” As Guanlin shows him the living room, he sees Minhyun sitting in the corner, on his phone. But after reading whatever is on it, he types something and closes it again.

Baekho is expecting to receive a reply and wanting to discuss the lyrics with Minhyun, he ends his videocall with Guanlin. But the reply never arrived.

 _While you weren’t here_  
My heart longed for you  
Now it’s bruised, black and blue  
But my scarred heart doesn’t hurt  
So I don’t even think about fixing it

 _Even if it’s hard, I’d like to see you in my dreams today_  
Even from the ends of the earth  
If only we can hold hands  
Even if there’s no tomorrow, I’m alright

 _I’m wandering here and there, looking for you_  
I run around, searching but I’m still only in my room  
I want you, I want you more every day  
I’m looking for you

_WHERE YOU AT._

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time EVER to write a fanfic. I don't know what got into me but this is what I came up with! Comments and feedback are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
